L'Album Souvenir
by Kitsune Yorisu
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont dans leur jardin, feuilletant l'album souvenir qui vient d'arriver, ils vont alors se remémorer des souvenir d'avant. Je suis nul pour les synopsis mais venait lire cette fiction,qui sait ; cela pourrait vous plaire ! Attention fic OOC, contient du lemon !
1. Prologue

Auteur : Kitsune Yorisu

Rating : Hmm un beau petit M.

Couple : Naruto/Sasuke ainsi que d'autres qui seront brièvement aborder sans doute.

Genre : Romance, humour, Yaoi et Lemon ! Sans doute OOC.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Bonjour cher lecteur et/ou lectrice,**

**Avant que tu ne commences a lire cette fic, je dois te mettre en garde.  
En effet, il y a deux choses que tu te dois de savoir : **

**D'abord, si tu es homophobe, je t'invite tout de suite à cliquer sur la petite croix blanche dans le carré rouge en haut à droite ou à gauche (sous linux).  
Ou mieux encore, fait la combinaison suivante : Ctrl + W.  
Enfin, l'histoire aura plusieurs points de vus (POV) celui de Naruto et de Sasuke, ainsi que celui du narrateur.**

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture !**

**Ps : Les phrases entre '...' sont les pensés des personnages.**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil levant ; filtrer au-travers des volets en pin de la chambre, cette faible luminosité qui filtrée par les minuscules interstices révélèrent une chambre aux murs bicolore, deux sur quatre étaient bleu turquoise et les deux autres bleu nuit. Une chambre sobre, un grand lit double, une table de chevet de chaque côtés, un petit sofa au pied du lit ainsi qu'un fauteuil dans un coin près d'une petite bibliothèque. Une grand armoire dans le coin gauche et en face du lit une commode surmonter d'un téléviseur.  
Les draps bougèrent alors qu'une tête blonde émergea de dessous eux. Il se frotta les yeux avant de regarder l'heure a son réveil, il était huit heures du matin, il s'assit sur le lit en buvant une grande gorgée d'eau et bailla une nouvelle fois.

— huit heures... un dimanche matin... le soleil ne pourrait-il donc pas faire grève... maugréa le blond.

Il se leva en tenu d'Adam avant de se diriger vers la penderie où il prit quelques habits et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une fois entré, il alluma l'eau qui s'écoula en cascade dans le bac de douche, une fois que l'eau froide se changea en chaleur il entra lentement en se prélassant sous l'eau qui ruisselées sur son visage, tellement absorbé par cette douche revigorante qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir.

**POV Sasuke.**

J'ouvris la salle de bain après avoir entendu l'eau coulait, il était tôt et c'était rare que mon blond se lève d'aussi bonne heure. La porte une fois ouverte je pus l'admirer avec amour mais surtout luxure, cette peau si bronzé, cette chevelure si blonde, il était grand même si...je l'étais un petit peu plus... enfin ... oui je le suis, un Uchiha ne peut être plus petit. Mais la seul chose qui ferais changer une statue en un humain c'est ses yeux, d'un bleu si pur, ils reflètent son âme avec une telle passion... il suffit de les regarder pour ce noyer dans cette mer de sensation, de souvenir, de passion...  
Je refermé la porte rapidement avant de me dévêtir et d'entrer dans la cabine, il sursauta en sentant une douce caresse contre sa hanche gauche avant qu'il n'appuie son dos contre mon torse, mes bras entourant sa taille en signe de protection.

— Tu t'es levé tôt ce matin, Naruto, comment cela se fait-il ?

**POV Naruto.**

Je sentis sa main caresser ma hanche, son parfum enivrant pénétrant mon nez, cette odeur de muscade mélangé à une touche de musc ampli l'air de la salle de bain, je viens me blottir contre lui, mon brun, Sasuke... un vrai corbeau, ses cheveux si noir que la lumière ne peut le traverser, son teint pâle mais si contrastant avec ses yeux d'un noir onyx des plus pur.

— Le soleil est le coupable, jamais il ne me laissera dormir. Répondis-je avec une moue ennuyait qui le fit rire alors qu'il déposa un doux et tendre baiser dans mon cou, me faisant frémir sous la tendresse.

Il se resserra contre moi pour être sous la douche, nos corps collé l'un à l'autre, ses mains caressant mon ventre et ses lèvres déposant une multitude de baiser dans mon cou, mes jambes fléchir légèrement avant qu'il ne m'attrape et ne me colle encore plus contre lui. Mon corps était brulant, je le voulais maintenant, je voulais qu'il me fasse voir le jardin d'Eden, je voulais lui appartenir maintenant et a jamais.

**POV narrateur.**

Naruto se retourna, embrassant son brun avec fougue, leur lèvres se scellèrent avant de l'entement s'ouvrir, le brun en profita pour y glisser sa langue qui vient lécher ses lèvres et ses dents avant de chercher sa compagne, le blond gémit sous la caresse que sa langue lui prodigué, il se laissa aller au baiser, partageant un long et langoureux baiser, ses mains s'agrippèrent à son dos alors que Sasuke le plaqua gentiment contre le mur de la douche, lui arrachant un soupir mélanger à un gémissement de bonheur.

— Sas'...

Le brun agrippa ses jambes qu'il leva et vient les enrouler autour de sa taille, il embrassa de nouveau son blond.

Un cris de plaisir déchira le martellement des gouttes d'eau alors que de plus en plus de buée se former sur le miroir qui petit à petit finit par ne plus réfléchir d'image.

— Oh Sas'... haleta le blond, assis sur les jambes de son brun dans la cabine de douche.  
— Hum ...? Répondit le concerner en levant ses yeux avant d'embrasser avec tendresse et douceur son petit-ami.

Ils finirent par ce lever de la cabine et se sécher mutuellement, la buée se dissipa petit à petit alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

Ils finirent par se diriger vers la cuisine, Sasuke posa sur la table une tasse de thé ainsi que les gâteaux préféré de son blond. Il s'installa en face de lui en souriant. Naruto se jeta littéralement sur les gâteaux en les dévorant avec envie, le sport de ch...salle de bain sa creuse.

— Hn... va doucement mon renard, tu risquerais de t'étouffer...Non pas que l'envie d'un bouche à bouche me gène. Finit-il par dire en un sourire pervers. Le blond rougit intensément avant de sourire en retour, sortant une langue couverte de miette de gâteaux broyer.

Sasuke rit fortement avant de se pencher sur la table et de sucer sensuellement sa langue tendu, le faisant rougir fortement sous la surprise. Après le petit déjeuner de finit, tout deux se levèrent et vinrent s'installer sur une petit balancelle dans le jardin. Elle était confortable est avait été installée par le blondinet, il avait lui même tenu à créer un effet de bien-être tout autour, c'est pourquoi elle se trouvait sous une énorme tonnelle couverte de vigne, au milieu d'un gazon où poussait quelques fleurs. En face de la balancelle un arbre fruitier entourer de rosier.

— Je ne le dirais jamais assez Naru' mais... le jardin est magnifique, je comprend que tu sois le meilleur paysagiste qui soit.

Le blond rougit avant de l'embrasser tendrement, en effet il était paysagiste et sans se venter le meilleur, son brun lui était professionnel dans le domaine visuel, il avait superviser et diriger plusieurs long-métrages et était le dieu de la photographie. Le brun souri en comprenant ce que le blond venait de penser et l'embrassa en retour pour le remercier, lentement il sortit un album photo de dessous un coussin et le présenta au blond.

— Il est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il choqué.  
— Oui, je suis allé le chercher tôt se matin avant que la poste ne ferme.

Le blond le prit des mains du brun et regarda la couverture, elle était Noir et écrit en lettre blanche "Naruto & Sasuke, Unis à jamais et pour toujours". Naruto ne pus s'empêcher de verser une larme alors que sur la couverture se trouver une photo d'eux, s'embrassant sous la pleine lune et le ciel brillant de mille feu dû aux étoiles. Lentement tout d'eux ouvrir la première page alors que Naruto s'installer confortablement dans les bras de son brun.  
Il regardèrent la photo et sourire intensément en se rappelant de cette épisode de leur vie...

* * *

**C'est la fin du prologue ! Je sais ce que vous vous dites, "Il est où le lemon !?" et bien... il n'y est pas hehe, comme certain le savent je ne suis pas un fan des fic à chapitre (à écrire, pas à lire hihi) mais j'avais depuis un petit moment cette idée de créer une fiction à chapitre qui se ferais sous ce genre de forme (les souvenirs de nos deux protagoniste).**

Naruto: tu penses vraiment que cela va leur plaire?  
Kitsune: C'est comme tout Naru', certain vont aimer et d'autre non. Mais si le monde tourné autour d'une même idée alors où irions-nous ?  
Naruo: *Regarde Kitsune en souriant bêtement* j'ai rien compris.


	2. Le Chalet

Auteur : Kitsune Yorisu

Rating : Hmm je dirais un M.

Couple : Naruto/Sasuke ainsi que d'autres qui seront brièvement aborder sans doute.

Genre : Romance, humour, Yaoi et Lemon ! Sans doute OOC.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Bonjour cher lecteur et/ou lectrice,**

**Avant que tu ne commence à lire cette fic, je dois te mettre en garde.  
En effet, il y a deux choses que tu te dois de savoir : **

**D'abord, si tu es homophobe, je t'invite tout de suite à cliquer sur la petite croix blanche dans le carré rouge en haut à droite ou à gauche (sous linux).  
Ou mieux encore, fait la combinaison suivante : Ctrl + W.  
Enfin, l'histoire aura plusieurs points de vus (POV) celui de Naruto et de Sasuke, ainsi que le celui du narrateur.**

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture !**

**Nb: chaque souvenir commencera par une phrase entre #...#, cela pour situer le lieu.**

**Ps : Les phrases entre '...' sont les pensés des personnages.**

**Réponse aux Review Anonyme:**

**CookiesLady: **Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira**.**

**Guest: **Je n'ai pas fait ce genre de fanfiction dans l'idée de recevoir des reviews, j'ai toujours écrit et je continuerais pour le plaisir. Concernant ma fic, je tiens à préciser que nullement je ne force les lecteurs à poster un message car dans tous les cas cette fiction aurait eu quelques chapitres même sans review. Je suis déçu que tu, et sans doutes d'autres personnes pense que je veux réunir des review avec ce genre de fiction et j'espère que ce message aura été clair, les review sont là par le plein gré de l'auteur de celle-ci et je ne vous force nullement à en poster, je n'ai jamais eu plus de sept reviews sur mes fiction et cela ne m'a jamais dérangé.

* * *

Naruto regarda l'image, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là ce jour-ci, les souvenirs étaient là mais, il avait oublié la raison de cette saleté, en effet sur cette photo prise devant un grand chalet, Sakura, Sasuke et lui tenaient un trophée dont le haut de celui-ci était une boussole, ils étaient totalement couvert de boue avec une couverture de branchage et d'autre garniture à faire fuir un caribou.  
Lentement il tourna la tête vers son brun qui essayer du mieux que possible de calmer un fou-rire.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Sas'... Tu te rappel la raison toi ?

Le concerner hocha lentement la tête alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour lui répondre, mais les souvenirs sont plus rapide que la parole et le temps qu'il est dit le premier mot, son cerveau avait déjà mit en marche le souvenir qui défilait dans son esprit...

**#Classe de Neige, sortie scolaire février, quelques part dans le nord du pays#**

Vendredi, le jour où l'on sait que à la sonnerie, les chaises vont racler le sol en un brouhaha sonore inégalable les autres jours, que les devoirs seront notés à la va-vite et que les élèves vont courir jusqu'à la sortie pour enfin avoir leur week-end tant rêver durant ces cinq jours d'esclavagisme.  
Toutefois, ce Vendredi là, lorsque la cloche retenti, une classe resta calme et tranquillement assise dans leur chaise, dehors le temps était légèrement assombri. Leur professeur Kakashi distribua les derniers papiers pour la sortie scolaire tant attendu.

— Bien, je sais que je m'y prend à la dernière minutes mais j'ai eu de grave soucis avec la photocopieuse et elle n'a remarché que aujourd'hui. Dit-il en souriant doucement, déposant les derniers documents sur les pupitres. Bien donc on se retrouve Lundi devant le co...

Des raclements se firent entendre alors qu'en une fraction de seconde la classe se vida, laissant leur professeur avec un visage complètement béat ; finalement cette classe n'aura échapper à la règle qu'une fraction de minute...  
La classe sortie rapidement du collège avant que tous ne se dispersent vers leur foyer respectif, Sasuke monta dans la voiture de son frère Itachi, celui-ci lui ressemblait trait pour trait à l'exception de sa longue queue de cheval et de ses trait nasaux. Naruto marcha en compagnie d'une fille aux cheveux rose et aux yeux émeraudes.

— Il est vraiment inchangeable Kakashi-senseï, dit Naruto en passant ses mains derrière sa tête. Je me demande bien ce que l'on va faire durant cette sortie, pas toi Sakura ?

La concernée hocha la tête avant de sourire en s'imaginant passer tout une semaine en compagnie de Sasuke, et que peut-être enfin il lui accordera un rencard... Très vite Sakura et Naruto rentrèrent chez eux alors que le week-end passa à une vitesse éclair.

Lundi matin, à six heure précise tous les élèves à l'exception de Naruto était présent devant le collège, chacun avait apporté soit une valise soit un sac de voyage, les minutes passèrent avant que Naruto n'arrive, il était six heure trente passé et il ne se pressa pas pour avancer, faisant rouler sa valise qui lors de la descente du trottoir se retourna à l'envers, faisant tomber le blond à quelques centimètres du brun. Celui-ci le retient de justesse avant de le regarder d'un air froid mais avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard.

— Regarde où tu marches dobe, il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te protéger.

— Pourtant tu es toujours là pour moi Sasuke. Naruto souris amusé alors qu'il répondit d'un air sérieux mais une énorme pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Le brun rougit très légèrement avant de lâcher le blond qui manqua de retomber, leur professeur arriva tranquillement alors qu'il regarda ses élèves puis sa montre.

— Oui... ma...valise s'est retourner sur la route d'où mon retard.

— Comme pour moi Senseï ! Cria le blond.

— Comme quoi ça peut arrivé à tout le monde, renchérit leur professeur.

Il se mit à compter les élèves avant d'ouvrir la soute du car et d'entasser les valises dedans, donnant l'impression de jouer à ce fameux jeu où il faut bouger des figures géométriques en remplissant les lignes sans atteindre le plafond.  
Une fois chaque affaire dans la soute, les élèves ainsi que Kakshi montèrent à bord du car, Sakura fit un grand signe de la main à Sasuke pour qu'il s'assoit près d'elle mais celui-ci grogna avant de s'assoir à côté de Naruto, lequel fut surpris mais souris doucement avant de reporter son attention sur leur professeur.

— Bien, commença-t-il. Il y a environ six heures de trajets...Ino, Sakura, pouvez-vous faire les mortes le temps que je termine ? Merci.

Les deux filles se turent en chuchotant, Ino était une jeune fille blonde au trait assez fin, et malgré que elle et Sakura se prenait la tête pour un rien elles étaient très complices.

— Donc je disais que le trajet et long, toutefois nous avons quelques films et nous pourrons sans doute faire quelques devoirs durant le trajet ! Finit-il en ricanant machiavéliquement.

— Je doute fort que vous fassiez cela Senseï, vous êtes aussi paresseux que nous. Répondit un brun avec un chiot sur la tête et des triangles sur les joues.

Kakashi tira la langue avant de sortir un livre dont la couverture montrer un homme dans la position du penseur de Rodin avec des bulles de pensés où était dessiné un cœur barré d'un panneau interdit.  
Le bus démarra alors que certains élèves dormaient déjà, d'autres joués aux cartes ou parlés entre-eux. Sasuke et Naruto regardé la route par la même fenêtre ; le souffle de sasuke touchant par moment le cou de Naruto qui frémit doucement avant de reporter son attention sur leur professeur.

— Senseï, c'est quand que vous mettez le film ? le paysage est beau mais très vite barbant...

Leur professeur regarda rapidement Naruto avant de poser son livre, il regarda dans son sac et en sortie quelques V-H-S, les regardant rapidement avant d'en insérer une dans le lecteur. Il se rassit sur son siège et repris son livre.  
Le film commença, il s'agissait d'une sortie scolaire à la neige mais le bus avait une accident durant le trajet et ils finirent petit à petit par disparaître sans laisser de trace. Tout les élèves regardaient le film, la plupart des filles tremblait, même Naruto... mais c'était Naruto, toutefois il resta dans son siège et tenta de ne pas montrer sa crainte, lorsque le film se termina, le bus avait parcourut la moitié de la distance.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta sur une aire d'autoroute annonçant l'heure du déjeuner, tous attrapèrent leur sac et sortir un casse croûte. Beaucoup sortir se dégourdir les jambes, d'autres faire leur besoin naturel, après une pause plutôt longue, le bus repartit. Comme après chaque repas un repos s'impose et c'est donc ce que firent Kakashi et Naruto, dormant à point fermer, un léger filer de bave s'écoulant sur leur menton à l'exception de Kakashi qui lui avait toujours une masque sur la bouche, bien qu'une légère tache le trahis. Le bus quitta la voie rapide et s'engagea dans un sentier très étroit et sinueux, serpentant le long d'une route enneigé, d'épais flocons tombant drues. Le bus glissa un nombre incalculable de fois sur la route, faisant battre à une allure folle le cœur de chacun des passagers. Fort heureusement ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau devant un immense chalet, celui-ci comporter deux étages, le rez-de-chaussée était visible de l'extérieur dû à l'immense baie vitré qu'il avait, certain client étaient dans des fauteuils, d'autres assis sur une fausse peau de mouton devant l'âtre de la cheminé.  
Tous le monde débarqua, prenant leurs affaires respective et entrèrent dans le chalet, la nuit n'allais pas tarder à tomber alors après avoir annoncé leur arrivé ils se dirigèrent tous à la location de ski et louèrent des skis et des luges avant de regagner leur chambres.

— Bien, vous êtes trois par chambre mais vous n'avez pas la possibilité de choisir vos équipier, je vais donc donner la liste des élèves à la réception et vous serez ainsi répartit sans aucune tricherie. Dit leur professeur, un rictus étirant ses lèvres.

Les élèves râlèrent en entendant cela, les groupes déjà former se regardés tristement alors que Kakashi donné une liste a la gérante, celle-ci regarda les prénoms et commença la répartition.

— Chambre n°010, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara et Choji Akimichi. Chambre n°008, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga et Hinata Hyuga. Et enfin chambre n°007, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno.

Les groupes se regardèrent une fois de plus avant de sourire, se doutant que tout cela avait été fait exprès car il s'agissait là de leur groupe en classe. Ils partirent donc en direction de leur chambre ; celles-ci étaient spacieuses, composées de trois lits simple, d'une salle-de-bain et de toilette, une grande penderie pour leur affaires ainsi qu'une télévision.

— Plutôt spacieux, dirent-ils en refermant leur portes avant de s'installer.

Une fois chaque élève d'installés, ils finirent par partir explorer le chalet, celui-ci était immense, composé uniquement de chambre, d'un bar, du grand salon servant de réception et d'un restaurant, ils s'installèrent finalement devant la grande baie en verre et regardèrent avec émerveillement les chasses neiges tamiser le sol blanc, préparant les pistes de ski pour leur journée de demain. Leur professeur arriva quelques temps après avant de leur dire qu'il était temps d'allé se restaurer devant le plat d'accueil, la fameuse raclette.

— Hey Sasuke, tu m'passes le jambon ? Demanda le blond en regardant le fromage s'écoulant lentement du gros morceau à raclette, et venant s'aplatir dans son assiette.

Le repas se passa dans la rigolade, les fromages furent finalement tous engloutis ainsi que la charcuterie, et c'est le ventre tendu qu'ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres, s'allongeant lourdement sur leur lit.

— Diantre, quel festin... Souffla Sakura en soupirant d'extase.  
— Oh oui, j'ai encore le goût de se fromage en bouche... Répondit le blond en se léchant les lèvres, arrachant un léger rire à Sasuke.

Après une bonne douche, ils s'allongèrent dans leur lit, frissonnant à cause de la froideur des draps, le voyage jusqu'ici ayant était long, ils s'endormirent rapidement et ne se réveillèrent que le lendemain dû au soleil qui se reflétait sur la neige.  
Leur porte de chambre s'ouvrit lentement sur Kakashi qui porter un sourire suspect mais malheureusement pas assez affolant pour Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto, celui-ci jeta alors trois boules de neige dans leur tête avant de s'enfuir de la chambre, ses élèves sur ses talons.

— SENSEÏ ! Hurlèrent-ils en lui courant après mais ils furent très vite rappelés qu'ils étaient en pyjama et que les clients de l'hôtel les regardaient avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, ils rougirent vivement avant de courir dans leur chambre et de n'en sortir qu'une fois habiller chaudement et débarbouiller.

Leur professeur était dans le restaurant, déjeunant avec les autres élèves qui rirent en les voyant arrivé.

— Grrr, grogna le brun. Vous allez manger la poudreuse après Senseï.

Les autres acquiescèrent signe qu'ils s'étaient tous fait piéger par leur professeur. Le petit-déjeuner se passa sans encombre... si on oublie un Choji à la bouche pleine de céréale qui à tout recracher sur Sasuke dû à une blague de Naruto, que Naruto c'est tordu de rire devant cela avant de courir dans tout le restaurant avec un Uchiha sur ses talons, des corn-flakes coulant le long de ses joues...

La mâtiner commença alors réellement lorsqu'ils chaussèrent leur ski, certain n'ayant plus skier depuis plusieurs années tombèrent lors de la prise du tire-fesse. Mais dans l'ensemble, leur journée fut drôle, comme promis ils firent manger la poudreuse à leur professeur lors de la descente vers l'hôtel, les meilleures skieur le dépassèrent avant de lui faire croiser ses ski, ceux-ci s'entrechoquèrent avant de se décrocher, envoyant leur professeur dans les airs une fraction de seconde avant d'atterrir dans la poudreuse ; face la première, ses élèves arrivèrent alors et dans un arrêt en parallèle expulsèrent une énorme gerbe de neige sur leur professeur qui fut intégralement recouvert, il se leva alors rapidement avant de retirer sa combinaison remplis de neige. C'est donc sur cette dernière descente que la piste de ski pu voir un homme en caleçon, sur des skis dévalant la piste, une combinaison dans les mains.

Ils rentrèrent tous au chalet avant de se rendre dans leur chambre, faisant la queue pour pouvoir se prendre une douche bien chaude, une fois tout le monde relaxer, ils partirent souper et, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant le repas... Fondu Savoyarde, ils se jetèrent des regards plein de sous-entendu en s'asseyant à leur table.

— Bien, commença Kakashi. Le premier qui perd son morceau de pain sera en sous-vêtement dans les couloirs !  
— Pour ce qui est d'avoir été en sous-vêtements, vous en connaissez un rayon, hein senseï ! Cria amusé Neji et Kiba.

Kakashi rougit avant de lui tirer la langue, il sourie et s'assit finalement en regardant le fromage qui sentait rudement bon dans les mini marmites.  
Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement, se régalent sous le doux nectar fruité que laisser le fromage dans leur palet, mais ce doux calme qu'avait crée le repas fut vite interrompu par Sasuke et Naruto.

— Arrête de vouloir me faire perdre mon morceau dans la marmite, Usuratonkachi !  
— C'est toi qui fait tout pour ça, tu viens me piquer mon fromage, renchérit le blond.  
— Tu rigoles ? dit le brun en le regardant. Il y a que de ça du fromage dans la marmite !

Ils se lancèrent quelques éclairs et au moment où ils retiraient leur piques, ils s'aperçurent que celui-ci était vide et que deux bosses se trouvait sous le fromage. ils rougirent avant que leur professeur hurle dans la salle un puissant :"Victoire je ne serais pas en boxer!"  
Naruto et Sasuke finirent donc comme -prévu lorsque le repas se termina- en boxer et durent rentrer dans leur chambre devant le regard amusé de tout l'hôtel, ils n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux mais l'un et l'autre se détailler sous toutes les coutures en cachette, ne montrant qu'un faux regard noir.

Le lendemain arriva très vite et c'est devant un copieux petit-déjeuner que leur professeur annonça une nouveauté.

— Nous n'irons pas skier aujourd'hui, je tiens à ce que nous fassions un jeu de piste, vous aurez toute la journée jusqu'à ce soir dix-sept heures pour trouver trois objets marqués sur une liste, si vous trouvés les trois, l'équipe qui reviendra au chalet avant les autres sera déclarait vainqueur. Vous avez le droit d'utiliser vos ski ou vos luges pour aller plus vite mais soyez prudent.

Une fois finit, il déposa dans chaque chambre une liste, une boussole et une carte où était indiquée chaque emplacement des objets.  
Chaque groupe s'empara de leur objets et partirent vers le télésiège en compagnie de leur skis, le temps semblait excellent aujourd'hui, une fois en haut ils disparurent dans trois direction différente, Sasuke tenait la boussoles, Sakura la liste et Naruto la carte.

— Le première objet sur la liste est une branche de sorbier.  
— Bien, on doit trouver une branche de sorbier donc, d'après la carte c'est tout droit. Dit Naruto en regardant la carte.  
— Baka, sur la carte oui mais par rapport à nous c'est à droite, répondit le brun en frappant gentiment l'arrière du crane du blond.

Sakura soupira en se disant que son idée d'être plus proche du brun était une perte de temps tant que Naruto serait là. Naruto après avoir reçu la frappe voulu attraper le brun mais celui-ci ria avant de se laissé glisser sur ses ski, ils slalomèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter au point sur la carte, ils cherchèrent le fameux arbre et trouvèrent au sol trois branches, ils en prirent une et regardèrent leur carte une nouvelle fois avant d'opter pour deux autres points qui étaient proche, une fois cela de fait et les trois objets en poche et un petit crie de joie, Naruto regarda la carte et détermina un chemin entre la forêt, qui les feraient arriver en une fraction de seconde au chalet.

— Naruto attends nous ! Hurla la rose alors que Sasuke s'élancer sur la piste à son tour.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt, évitant quelques zone à verglas et d'autre dépourvu de neige, le blond manqua de déraper sur le verglas mais repris son équilibre de justesse, le paysage défiler vite... beaucoup trop vite qu'ils ne virent pas l'énorme zone de boue sur le sol, leur ski touchèrent la boue et en une fraction de seconde furent stopper net alors qu'ils chutèrent dans la boue et roulèrent sur une petite zone. Ils se regardèrent complètement couvert de terre avant que la rose ne saute sur Naruto pour l'étrangler de son idée stupide, celui-ci se débattis et Sasuke soupira avant d'attraper la rose, celle-ci se débattit et envoya le brun dans un tas de terre sèche, celui grogna et se jeta sur la rose, Naruto ria mais se tut rapidement lorsque le brun l'attrapa et le fit rouler avec lui, leur habit de ski collait à la peau et plus ils roulaient plus leur habit devenait un mélange de boue d'herbes et de branches. Après une dizaine de minutes ils finirent par se calmer et se regardèrent avant de rire aux éclats en voyant leur têtes, le fou rire de passé, ils prirent leur ski et leur objets et partir en direction du chalet où Kakashi était allongé sur une chaise longue un verre de vin chaud dans la main.

— Sasuke...Naruto...Sakura ? vous avez fait un bain de boue ? Dit-il en riant.

Le trio se mit à rire avant de lui montrer les objets, il sourit et une fois que tout les élèves était là il leur donna une coupe doré, surmonté d'une boussole, tous trois la prirent en main et sourire alors qu'un flash immortalisa la scène.

**#Konoha, de nos jour#**

Naruto se tordit de rire en se rappelant la scène et embrassa son brun dans le cou.

— Tu étais à croquer ce jour là... Dit le blond en rougissant.

Le brun l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'une légère brise vient tourner une page de l'album s'arrêtant sur une nouvelle photo.

* * *

**C'est la fin du chapitre 1 ! J'espère que cette épisode de la vie de Naruto et Sasuke vous a plu, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont posté une review, et j'espère que ce souvenir vous aura comblé.  
**

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour donner votre avis****.**

Naruto: Tu vois Sas' grâce à moi on a retrouver le chalet plus vite et gagné! *prend une pose héroïque*  
Sasuke: Hn... Techniquement tu ne connaissais pas ce soit disant raccourci, Usuratonkachi... donc tu n...*peux plus parler à cause de la main de Kitsune*  
Kitsune: Il rigole, tu as toujours raison mon petit Naruto *souris en voyant les yeux azurs revivre de bonheur*

**Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review et à une prochaine fois pour un nouveau épisode de leur vie passé !**


	3. L'effondrement

Auteur : Kitsune Yorisu

Rating : Hmm je dirais un M.

Couple : Naruto/Sasuke ainsi que d'autres qui seront brièvement aborder sans doute.

Genre : Romance, humour, Yaoi et Lemon ! Sans doute OOC.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Bonjour cher lecteur et/ou lectrice,**

**Avant que tu ne commence à lire cette fic, je dois te mettre en garde.  
En effet, il y a deux choses que tu te dois de savoir : **

**D'abord, si tu es homophobe, je t'invite tout de suite à cliquer sur la petite croix blanche dans le carré rouge en haut à droite ou à gauche (sous linux).  
Ou mieux encore, fait la combinaison suivante : Ctrl + W.  
Enfin, l'histoire aura plusieurs points de vus (POV) celui de Naruto et de Sasuke, ainsi que le celui du narrateur.**

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture !**

**Nb: chaque souvenir commencera par une phrase entre #...#, cela pour situer le lieu.**

**Ps : Les phrases entre '...' sont les pensés des personnages.**

**Ps2: je tiens à m'excuser de la taille plutôt courte de ce chapitre mais j'ai essayé de le rendre plus long seulement je ne trouvais pas l'idée de détailler certains points intéressent. Gomen !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !  
**

* * *

Sasuke porta son attention sur la photo et alors que son blond regarda à son tour, une légère brise froide mais toutefois réconfortante les heurta, cette photo prise il y a de cela trois années, les présenter de dos, un costume noir, des arbres dénué de feuilles, un ciel si morne et sombre que l'on aurait pensé que cela n'était possible que dans les film. Ils étaient là tout deux, devant une tombe. Une perle salé tomba sur la photo alors que Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieur en se rappelant de ce souvenir, poignant et triste.

**# Konoha en novembre il y a de cela trois ans.#**

Le soleil se couché sur Konoha, un blond et un brun entré dans leur pavillon, à l'abris des regards, caché dans la ville. Le blond se déchaussa rapidement avant d'embrasser son brun, il se dirigea alors lentement vers la cuisine où il commença à préparer le repas. Sasuke vient mettre la main à la patte, la cuisine se remplis peu à peu de rire et de chaleur, ils avaient soufflés leurs vingt-deux bougies il y a de cela quelques mois déjà, Sasuke en Juillet et Naruto en octobre. Après que le repas se soit terminé, ils décidèrent de monter se coucher et s'endormirent comme une souche une fois le chaste baiser d'accompli.

La nuit passa rapidement et alors que le matin approché, Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, agrippant son haut de pyjama en respirant difficilement.

— Naruto ! Cria Sasuke paniqué.

Le blond regarda sans brun avant de fondre en sanglot, s'agrippant au torse de son brun qui lui caressait sa chevelure dorée. Naruto regarda son amant en sanglot tandis que Sasuke essuyer de son pouces les larmes cristallines.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naru' ? Demanda le brun en collant son front contre celui de son petit-ami.  
— Mon parrain... il était mort...

Sasuke tiqua avant de l'embrasser, le rassurant que cela n'était qu'un rêve, que son parrain était fort et le meilleur combattant qu'il soit.  
En effet Jiraya était un soldat, plus précisément un général et l'un des meilleurs, succédant au tactique de Napoléon et meilleur que Davout. Il avait été envoyé en mission dans un pays où les problèmes financier de celui-ci l'avait poussé à commettre une ignominie, ainsi Konoha décida d'envoyer Jiraya sur le terrain, en infiltration, pour ainsi réussir à obtenir plus de renseignement. Cela faisait déjà deux mois que le dernier rapport du général avait été réceptionner mais rien ne jugé qu'il avait été abattu.

Naruto finit par se rendormir dans les bras de son homme, celui-ci en revanche ne se rendormit pas, préférant apaiser son blond en caressant sa chevelure de blé.  
Le matin arriva et alors que Sasuke commençait à se rendormir, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte d'entrée, réveillant Naruto, ils descendirent les escaliers et ouvrir, le choque fut sans appel, à la porte, un homme à la taille fine, au cheveu noir coupé court, le teint pâle se tenait devant eux, il s'agissait de Sai, l'un des bras droit de Tsunade, qui régné sur le pays de Konoha.

— Madame Tsunade souhaite vous voir. Celle-ci à un message à vous transmettre. Sai, tourna les talons et partit en direction du bureau de Tsunade.

Naruto commença à paniquer sans raison, son rêve lui revenant en mémoire. Sasuke le fit se blottir dans ses bras alors qu'il lui susurrer des mots doux pour le rassurer et le calmer. Une fois habiller, ils partirent en direction du bureau de Tsunade, une boule au ventre.  
Dans les couloirs, beaucoup de personnes les dévisagés, la mine triste, après avoir cogner à la porte et reçu un "entré", ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau avant de refermer la porte.

— Naruto...Sasuke... Je suis porteuse d'une bien triste nouvelle, aussi, je souhaiterai que vous vous asseyez.

Ils dénigrèrent l'offre, préférant rester debout. Tsunade soupira et acquiesça avant de sortir d'un tiroir une missive qu'elle tendit aux garçons.

— Cette lettre proviens du général Jiraya partit en mission il y a de cela plusieurs mois déjà, nous sommes sans nouvelles de lui. Voici sa dernière missive...

Naruto dévisagea Tsunade, alors que Sasuke ouvrit la missive et commença à la lire mais Naruto l'attrapa de ses mains la lisant à voix haute.

— Ceci sera mon dernier rapport, je me trouve toujours à Ame, les découvertes que j'ai faites sont pire que ce que nous croyons, un leadeur à découvert un nouveau moyen de fabrication d'une arme bactériologique, malheureusement avant que je n'ai pu en savoir plus, je fut repérer, il ne me reste sans doute plus beaucoup de temps avant de passer de vie à trépas.

Naruto regarda Tsunade puis Sasuke avant de jeter la missive.

— Il n'est pas mort ! Cela ne prouve rien... Avez-vous au moins...  
— Oui Naruto, acquiesça Tsunade. Nous avons envoyé une armée, celle-ci n'est pas revenue.

Naruto éclata en sanglot alors que Sasuke regarda l'hokage - Tsunade- qui se tourna vers la vitre.

— Une cérémonie va avoir lieu, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Un effigie en l'honneur de Jiraya sera ériger sur la place publique et...  
— Nous nous occupons du cimetière, Jiraya était peut-être un général mais il était surtout le parrain de Naruto et c'est à nous que revient l'enterrement.

La journée passa lentement, alors que Tsunade faisait ériger sur la place publique un obélisque en l'honneur de Jiraya, Sasuke et Naruto était devant une tombe, celle qu'ils venaient de faire poser, derrière eux, les invités partaient à l'exception de Karin, une fille aux cheveux rouge, qui restée en retrait. Naruto et Sasuke étaient côte à côte. Une dernière feuille tomba de l'arbre, celle-ci encore coloré des couleurs chaude de l'automne alors qu'elle rejoignait un amas de feuille noir au sol. Le ciel bleu avait changé pour un gris des plus morne, les nuages cachant le soleil sans toutefois le cacher totalement, en effet un fin rayon venait toucher la pierre d'où Sasuke et Naruto avait fait graver ces quelques mots:

_**Jiraya  
Godfather and friend to lost souls.**_

Une brise froide traversant les corps de nos jeunes adultes. Naruto a les traits tirés, ces yeux si bleu sont maintenant si gris, comme-ci la vie elle même avait quitté ses prunelles si pure et innocente. De long sillons se sont formés dû aux larmes qui ne se tarisse pas. Sasuke à repris son visage inexpressif, quelques larmes embrume son regard alors que tout deux regardent droit devant eux. Un nouveau souffle de vent vient les toucher, mouvant leur chevelures en une danse macabre.  
Un sanglot sort de la gorge de Naruto, il tremble, est-ce de froid ? Seul lui le sais, mais si vous avez déjà perdu un proche qui était proche de vous alors vous savez ce que cela fait.

— Jiraya, tu as toujours était quelqu'un de bien, toi qui voulait faire regner la paix dans le monde, voulant supprimer cette vengeance que tant de gens ont. Toi qui fut un parrain aimant, te comportant comme un père pour le filleule que tu as toujours aimé et chéri. Commença Sasuke, continuant de regarder devant lui alors qu'une larme s'écoula sur son visage. Ces longues années passé à tes côté. Tant de bon souvenirs que nos mémoire font ressurgi. Tu sais Naruto, Jiraya n'est pas mort, il est toujours là où sa place à toujours était. Il restera quoi qu'il arrive dans nos cœur et dans nos rêves. Il suffit juste de fermer les yeux et de penser à lui, alors tu revois son visage si souriant, son parfum enivrant, chacun de ses sourires, de ses rires. Ne l'oublie jamais, Naruto, lorsque l'on aime une personne, celle-ci se loge dans ton cœur et n'en ressort jamais.

Naruto ferma alors ses yeux, inspirant légèrement alors que le vent cesser de souffler comme ci c'est douce et véridique paroles était en accord avec la nature. Son corps cessant de trembler, un léger sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres lorsque lentement il rouvrit ses yeux, essuyant d'un revers de la manche les dernières larmes en acquiesçant.

**#Konoha, de nos jours#**

Naruto et Sasuke sourire en se resserrant l'un contre l'autre, Naruto tourna alors une nouvelle page et sourit de toute ses dents en la découvrant.

* * *

**C'est la fin du chapitre 2 ! J'espère que cette épisode de la vie de Naruto et Sasuke vous a plu, je tiens à remercier toute les personnes qui post des review.  
**

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour donner votre avis cela peux toujours m'aider à avancer :3**

Naruto: *détourne le regard en se mordillant la lèvre*  
Sasuke: *soupir* Ce n'est pas un adieu Naru', c'est juste un au-revoir.  
Kitsune: *se tait et s'éclipse discrètement en séchant une larme*

**Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review et a une prochaine fois pour un nouveau épisode de leur vie passé (sans doute moins triste)!**


	4. Merry Christmas

Auteur : Kitsune Yorisu

Rating : Hmm je dirais un M.

Couple : Naruto/Sasuke ainsi que d'autres qui seront brièvement aborder sans doute.

Genre : Romance, humour, Yaoi et Lemon ! Sans doute OOC.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Bonjour cher lecteur et/ou lectrice,**

**Avant que tu ne commence à lire cette fic, je dois te mettre en garde.  
En effet, il y a deux choses que tu te dois de savoir : **

**D'abord, si tu es homophobe, je t'invite tout de suite à cliquer sur la petite croix blanche dans le carré rouge en haut à droite ou à gauche (sous linux).  
Ou mieux encore, fait la combinaison suivante : Ctrl + W.  
Enfin, l'histoire aura plusieurs points de vus (POV) celui de Naruto et de Sasuke, ainsi que le celui du narrateur.**

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture !**

**Nb: chaque souvenir commencera par une phrase entre #...#, cela pour situer le lieu.**

**Ps : Les phrases entre '...' sont les pensés des personnages.**

**Ps2: Voici donc le chapitre bonus qui est ici pour l'occasion qu'est Noël !**

**réponse aux review anonyme:**

**Guest: **Merci pour ta review, je n'avais en effet pas compris ta review de cette façon, pour moi le mot prompt est pour définir quelque chose que l'on veux rapidement c'est pour cela que j'ai répondu de cette façon. J'ai modifier la fiction et je te remercie de m'en avoir informé, n'ayant pas compris ce point 5 lors de mon inscription il y a plusieurs années déjà, et ne m'en rappelant plus lors de l'écriture de cette fiction c'est pour quoi j'ai donc enfrain la charte. Cela est corrigé et je m'excuse par avance.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lectures !**

**Alerte Lemon !**

* * *

La nouvelle page les représentaient assis devant une cheminé, leurs cadeau de Noël à leur pied alors qu'ils souriaient de toutes leur dents.

─tu t'en rappelles Sasu' ? Demanda Naruto en souriant.

Il accquiessa avant de sourire légèrement.

**#24 décembre, Konoha#**

La neige tombait drue en cette saison hivernal, le solstice d'hiver était arrivé depuis déjà 3 jours, faisant qu'aujourd'hui nous étions la veille de Noël, un jour de fête, où tout est illuminé, où tout brille de mille feu, la ville est décoré dans sa plus belle parrure, les maisons sont parraient de guirlande et d'autre décoration.

─ Sas'! Hurla un blond en sortant de la douche, son corps ruisselant d'eau. Le dit concerné arriva en souriant.  
─ Ouiiiiii ? répondit-il en faisant tourner le boxer de son homme autour de son doigt.

Naruto lui courrut attraper, son membre se baladant de droite à gauche danc cette course, Sasuke courut autour de la table, riant à gorge déployer, il retourna à l'étage mais glissa sur une flaque au sol, s'écrasant sur le sol alors que son blond se jetta sur lui et lui mordilla le cou, le faisant gémir lentement mais gardant fortement sa prise sur le tissu.

─ Rend le moi, c'est le seul qu'il me reste sasuuuu. Dit-il, lèchant lentement le cou de son partenaire.  
─ Qu'ai-je en échange ?  
─ Profiteur ! rend le moi et je serais gentil avec toi.

Le brun ria avant de cacher derrière son dos le boxer de son petit-ami, signe qu'il refusait. Le blond sourit caranssièrement avant d'embrasser avec lenteur et de manière langoureuse son brun, leur lèvres s'ouvrant et se refermant en rythme, leur langues se touchant, se goutant, s'entremelant en un ballet d'amour et de dominance.  
Le brun capitula et laissa son blond prendre le dessus, les mains de Naruto s'aventurèrent sous le haut de son petit-ami, caressant de ses doigts la fine musculature de Sasuke, ses ongles traçant des lignes de son abdomen à ses pec-teauraux ; faisant arquer son dos de bonheur et de luxure.

─ Donne le moi, mon chaton.

Sasuke se mit à sourire avant de faire un signe de négation. Le blond acquiesça et embrassa sa peau blanche, lèchant les contours de son nombril, entrant sa langue en son nombril qu'il vient suçoter en regardant son brun avec luxure.

─ Hmmm Naru'...

Le blond rougit en continuant, remontant légèrement vers son cou où il déposa une multitude de baiser papillon, lèchant par moment cette peau si douce et légèrement musqué. Sasuke, rougit en sentant sa bosse grossir de plus en plus jusqu'à lui faire mal dues à cette barrière de tissu rigide. Naruto posa sa main doucement sur son entrejambe et la lui caressa lentement, s'amusant à appuyer par moment, faisant se cambrer le brun en un gémissement d'extase. Alors que Naruto commençait à déboutonner le jean de son amant, celui-ci relacher légèrement le boxer qu'il avait retirer de sous son dos.  
Le blond dezippa la fermeture du jean avant de mordiller tendrement la bosse qui se dessiner sous ses lèvres. Sasuke se arcqua e gémit fortement, il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour venir caresser son blond qui était rester étrangement mou mais fut arrêter par son homme qui grogna avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de la toucher. Naruto continua de lècher et de suçoter le tissu alors que son brun relacha complètement la prise sur le boxer, Le blond l'attrapa avant de se relever s'attisfait.

─ Bien, tu n'as pas choisit la méthode gentille donc voilà tu es punis hehe.

Naruto repartit dans la salle de bain finir de s'habiler avant d'en ressortir, son brun étant toujours allongé sur le sol, choquer de ce qui venait de se passer, lorsque ses yeux se mire à papillonnaient, il se releva et s'avança vers son blond qui souriait heureux de ce qu'il venait de faire.

─ Désolé Sas' mais on a une journée chargé je te rappel, donc au boulot, tu installes les décorations de Noël ainsi que le sapin et moi je prépare la nourriture.  
─ Qu... Mais attends je ne suis pas en état... tu m'as mit une de ces... Commença Sasuke avant de se taire en sentant les douces lèvres de son amant se poser sur les siennes.

Naruto descendit les escaliers avant de se diriger dans la cuisine où il sortit une longue liste, commençant à préparer les entrés, beurrant les toast, garnissant certain autres d'oeufs rouge et noir, d'autres était surmonté de tranches de foie gras.  
Sasuke lui avait commençait à installer le sapin, ils avaient dans leur jardin chaque année un sapin qu'il plantait pour le Noël suivant, cette année l'arbre était beaucoup plus grand, ses branches beaucoup plus feuillus et touffus, il l'habilliat de guirlandes argenté, verte et rouge, de lampes changeant de couleurs ainsi que de boules et de ruban, il déposa en son sommet une étoile qui s'allumé de mille feu. Il se retourna vers son blond qui regardait emerveillé l'arbre ainsi finit. Sasuke déposa au sol une couvertures en fausse fourrure proche de l'arbre et de la cheminé. Sasuke se dirigea vers Naruto et l'embrassa amoureusement.

─ C'est dommage que personne ne vienne pour ce Noël... un Noël sans la famille c'est si désolant...

Sasuke acquiessa avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, se dirigeant dans la cuisine prendre un couteau pour aider son blond, après que les toast est été finit, Sasuke se leva et partit prendre son mentau.

─ J'ai une course à faire, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps mon ange.

Naruto acquiessa et embrassa de nouveau son brun avant de lui sourire.

─ Je suis désolé de t'avoir jouait se tour...  
─ Tu n'as pas à l'être, j'aime quand tu es sadique hehe. Répondit-il avant de sortir affronter la neige qui tombait.

La journée passa à une vitesse éclair, Sasuke déposa les cadeaux au pied du sapin avant de l'aider à finir de préparer la nourriture. Une fois tout de finit, ils partirent se changer mais Naruto ne l'entendis pas de cette manière, il voulait se faire pardonner alors lorsqu'ils entrairent dans la chambre, il poussa gentiment Sasuke sur le lit avant de s'emparrer de ses lèvres qu'il embrassa en un ballet qui ferait trembler de peur Le Lac des Cignes ou Casse-Noisette. Il glissa ses main sous le haut de son brun tendis que Sasuke faisait de même, leurs tee-shirt furent bien vite retirer et le brun vient alors embrasser la peau hallé de Naruto, mordilla et suçotant les bout de chair qui pointaient de plus en plus.  
Naruto gémissa en caressant la chevelure de ténèbre, etremellant des mèches autours de ses doigts. Avec une habileter incroyable Sasuke débouttona le jean de Naruto qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes musclé alors que le sexe de son amant sortait légèrement du boxer de celui-ci. Il attrapa les fesses de son blond qu'il malaxa avant de le faire s'avancer un peu plus pour pouvoir lècher le gland légèrement découvert par son prépuce.

─ A-aHhhh S-Sasuuuu...

Celui-ci réitéra la léchouille avant de coulisser vers le bas le boxer de son amant, son sexe sortant rapidement en se posant sur les lèvres du brun. Il embrassa le membre tendu et commença lentement à lécher cette organe plein de sang qui pusler entre ses lèvres. Sa langue s'enroulant autour de son sexe, léchant et aspirant divinement bien faisant gémir Naruto qui caresser la chevelure de son bourreau rapidement, accompagnant ses mouvement avec sa main et ses hanches. Sasuke avala tout le membre de son amant en un soupir d'extase avant que son blond ne se contract libérant au fond de la gorge de son petit-ami sa semance onctueuse.

─ Nyaaah Sas' !

Sasuke rougit et avala tout avant de nettoyer le sexe de son blond et de lécher ses lèvres sensuellement.

─ Divinement bon... Le meilleur lait que l'on puisse trouver.

Naruto rougit fortement avant de retirer en une fraction de seconde le jean et le boxer de son petit ami, caressant se membre tendu et plein de sang, s'amusant à décaloter le prépuce, tourna son annuaire autour du gland sous la peau.

─Hn... Si bon...

Le blond sourit et embrassa le prépuce avant de le lécher sensuellement, le recouvrant de sa salive. Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre en rougissant, son blond travaillant à l'oeuvre, lubrifiant le sexe de son amant avec soin et délicatesse. Une fois cela de fait il vient se repositionner au-dessus de ce membre plein de vie et commença à s'assoir en gémissant intésemment sous al sensation que prodigué cette engin, écartant son anneau de chair qui se contracter autour de cette queue pulsante.

─ Mmmhhh Sasuke... tu es si gros... gémissa Naruto en enfonçant toujours plus ce membre en lui, jetant sa chevelure blonde en arrière alors que son membre reprenait de la vigueur.

─ Haaa Naru... je ne suis pas si gros... Tu es juste incroyablement étroit...

Naruto lui lança et sourire lumineux avant de s'empaler entièrement sur le sexe, criant légèrement sous la sensation d'être plein. Cette sensation il la connaissait si bien, ce sentir si étroit, sentir ce membre si dur déchirer ses entrailles, sentir son anneau de chair se resserer en essayant d'extraire cet intru mais il ne faisait rien d'autre que l'avaler de plus en plus.  
Sasuke commença à mouvoir son membre lentement, retirant de moitier son membre avant de le repousser au fond, son blond bougeant sensuellement en gémissant de plaisir tout en masturbant son membre.

─ Kyaaa ! Hurla le blond alors que son homme se mit à accélèrer.

Sasuke acélèra l'allure, son membre entrant et sortant comme jamais, ses testicules venant taper le bas du dos de son amant, son gland heurtant avec force la prostate de son petit ami, le faisant gémir et crier de plaisir, son corps transpirant. Sasuke attrapa les hanches de son petit ami et se mit à pousser plus loin et plus fort en lui, arrachant des cris de jouissance à son amant qui se masturber follement, sa tête bougeant à droite et à gauche, son visage si fin passant par divers expression de plaisir, ses yeux brillant plus qu'à l'accoutumé.  
Sasuke accélèra encore plus avant d'entrer complètement son membre et jouir en son amant qui jouit aussitot après avoir sentit cette semance si chaude et lui remplir les entrailles. Il tomba sur le torse de son amant, éssoufler, souriant bêtement.

─ Je t'aime, Naruto...  
─ Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche chaude, et s'être habiller, ils descendirent et dressèrent la table quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

─Tu y va chaton ? Demanda Sasuke qui venait d'allumer la musique.

Naruto répondit un oui en se demandant qui cela pouvait être, il ouvrit la porte avant d'hurler en se jetant dans les bras d'Itachi.

─ Tu m'avais dit ne pas être là pour Noël ! Lança Naruto d'un ton boudeur.  
─ Je suis navré mais Sasuke m'a dit d'être discret, j'espère que je ne suis pas en retard. Répondit Itachi en ébourrifant la crinière de blé.

Naruto fit un non de tête en disant qu'ils avaient eu un empêchement d'où leur retard avant de rougir fortement.

Itachi entra et vient serrer son petit frère dans ses bras avant d'aller déposer les cadeaux au pied du sapin.  
Naruto servit trois cocktail avant qu'un nouveau coup à la porte de retentisse, celui-ci alla ouvrir et eu la même réaction qu'avec Itachi sauf que là il se jeta dans les bras d'un roux dont le contour de ses yeux étaient tracer de noir faisant ressortir ses iris turquoise.

─ Gaara !  
─ Salut Naruto, Itachi est déjà là?

Le blond fit un large oui de tête avant de débarrasser le roux de son manteau qu'il jeta sur le porte mentaux avant de courir tout content dans la cuisine préparer un autre cocktail.

─ Il va y avoir d'autre personne ? Hurla le blond de la cuisine.  
─ Non ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

La soirée passa à une vitesse folle, le réveillon était remplis de joie et de rire, ils firent un karaoké, se moquant de leur prestation de chanteur, avant de passer à une imitation de film, refaisant quelques scène en tentant de le faire deviner à leur camarade. Finalement minuit arriva très vite et au moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.  
Sasuke s'y rendit disant que c'était pour lui, il revient très vite avec un paquet qu'il déposa devant Naruto qui était installé sur la couverture au sol.

─ C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il curieux.  
─ Ouvre tu verras bien.

Naruto donna à son tour son cadeau à son brun et ensemble ils ouvrirent le paquet sous le flash d'un appareil.

**#Konoha de nos jours#**

─ Foxy vient ici ! lança Naruto en regardant dans les fleurs où une queue roux et blanche bougeait.

* * *

**C'est la fin du chapitre 3 ! J'espère que cette épisode de la vie de Naruto et Sasuke vous a plu, je tiens à remercier toute les personnes qui post des review. Je vous souhaite de trèèèès bonne fête de Noël, une bonne année (même si je suis en avance) et on se revoit en 2014 pour un nouveau souvenir !**

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour donner votre avis cela peux toujours m'aider à avancer :3**

Naruto: *ouvre un cadeau avant de se jeter sur Sasuke* KYAAA il est trooooppp chouuuu *un petit renard roux sortit son museau de la boite en jappant*  
sasuke: hehe joyeux noël mon renard.

**Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review et a une prochaine fois pour un nouveau épisode de leur vie passé !**


End file.
